fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Calhoun
Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun is the secondary tritagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. She is the leader of the Marines in Hero's Duty who opts to destroy all Cy-Bugs. She is also the love interest of Fix-It Felix, Jr.. She is voiced by Jane Lynch. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' Sergeant Calhoun first appears when Wreck-It Ralph, disguised in Private Markowski's armor, enters Hero's Duty to win the Medal of Heroes. The arcade opens and a gamer plays Hero's Duty. As the game starts and the marines battle the large swarm of Cy-Bugs, Calhoun directs the first-person shooter to the tower, but Ralph constantly causes trouble for the marines, ultimately causing a Game Over when he uses the first-person shooter to shield himself from an attacking Cy-Bug. The beacon is activated afterwards and the swarm flies mindlessly towards it and are destroyed. After the threat is over, Calhoun berates the disguised Ralph for his incompetence and leaves with the other Marines. Fix-It Felix, Jr., searching for Ralph, is nearly gunned down by Calhoun when she mistakes him for a Cy-Bug. After introducing himself to her, Felix explains Ralph snuck into the game, but Calhoun dismisses it until Ralph and a baby Cy-Bug end up flying past them inside an escape shuttle. Calhoun is later informed by Surge Protector that Ralph and the Cy-Bug landed in Sugar Rush. Calhoun sets off into the game to find the Cy-Bug and destroy it, as the Cy-Bugs cannot tell they're in a game and are truly malevolent. As she prepares to enter, Felix is told by Kohut, another marine, that Calhoun was programmed with "the most tragic backstory ever": she forgot to do a perimeter check on her wedding day, and a Cy-Bug attacked and devoured her fiancee. Felix immediately offers to join Calhoun to find Ralph and the bug, and though Calhoun is initially relunctant, she agrees. Calhoun and Felix search through the wreckage Ralph created in the crash, and find the destroyed shuttle, but both Ralph and the Cy-Bug have disappeared. Calhoun attempts to locate the bug with a tracking device, but the sugar and candy start jamming her sensors. She and Felix end up stepping on a double-striped log and fall into Nesquick sand and start sinking. Felix starts panicing, causing them to sink faster, forcing Calhoun to slap him, causing several Laffy Taffy vines to reach down, finding it funny. Felix tells Calhoun to hit him several more times, and though reluctant, she goes through with it until the Laffy Taffy are close enough for Calhoun and Felix to grab onto them and pull them out. For a moment, Calhoun is impressed by Felix's heroism, but the romantic moment is cut short when the Laffy Taffy start singing around them and Calhoun fires off her gun, scaring them away. Felix repaires the shuttle and they continue their search from the sky. As the fly over Sugar Rush, Felix refers to Calhoun as a "dynamite gal", triggering a flashback of her fiancee calling her that same name until the Cy-Bug attacked him. Furious, Calhoun lands the shuttle and forces Felix to get out before flying away. Calhoun later continues her search elswhere, and the tracking device starts working, revealing hundreds of Cy-Bugs in th area. The ground below Calhoun beaks and she falls underground, where she discovers the Cy-Bug has matured and laid thousands of eggs underground. Calhoun manages to escape the bugs and finds Felix and Ralph in Sugar Rush Speedway, and angrily accuses Ralph of dooming Sugar Rush. The Cy-Bug swarm attacks Sugar Rush and Calhoun evacuates the citizens, but a young glitch, Vanellope von Schweetz, is unable to leave the game. Calhoun gives Ralph the idea of using Diet Cola Volcano as a beacon to attract the swarm. Ralph is attacked by King Candy, the false ruler of Sugar Rush, who has fused with a Cy-Bug, preventing him from erupting the volcano.Calhoun briefly holds off the swarm by shooting at them, but her gun runs out of ammo and she, Felix, and Vanellope are forced to fall back. However, Vanellope is left with the bugs. Calhoun pulls out a knife to continue the fight, but Ralph frees himself from King Candy's grasp and plummets into the volcano, dropping the falling mentos into it, erupting it. Vanellope glitches past the Cy-Bugs and manages to rescue Ralph just as the volcano erupts. Just as the Cy-Bugs are about to attack Calhoun and Felix, they are mesmerized by the volcano and, along with King Candy, fly mindlessly towards it and are incinerated. With the threat over, Felix kisses Calhoun out of pure happiness. Calhoun initially appears angry and hoists Felix off the ground, only to kiss him back. Vanellope crosses the finish line, resetting the game and restoring her status as princess of Sugar Rush. Calhoun is amused when Vanellope decrees that the racers who bullied her be executed, though she reveals to be joking. Calhoun then calls Ralph and Felix to the shuttle, as the arcade will soon open. The three then fly back into Game Central Station. Calhoun later marries Felix in Hero's Duty, with Ralph serving as he best man and Vanellope as the maid of honor. It is later shown that Calhoun regularily joins Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope on their game-jumping adventures. Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Females Category:Movie characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:Married characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Military characters Category:Femme Fatales Category:Gunmen Category:Trash-talkers Category:Lawful Good characters Category:Sergeants Category:Armored characters Category:Secondary Tritagonists Category:Lovers Category:Sarcastic Heroes